


A familiar Smell

by The_giraffe



Category: Naruto
Genre: "Creative" use of Kage-bushin, Beer, Developing Relationship, Emotions, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_giraffe/pseuds/The_giraffe
Summary: Originally, this work was intended to be a one-shot of Kiba/Naruto smut.However, because of my writing compulsion to flesh out characters, it ended up becoming a short story about the blossoming of a special bond between Naruto and Kiba. But I did not forget the smut! ;)If you're only interested in the erotic content, then skip to chapters 2, 4, and 6.And if you're only into the fluff, feel-good kind of scenes, then you'll want to check chapters 1, 3, and 5.If you're into both then enjoy!
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. The Hero returns

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in three consecutive sittings. 
> 
> Only the final chapter, the kinkiest, is missing. So you'll have to wait a few days for the completion of the work.
> 
> Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the story. :)

Yet another new sunny morning dawned on Konoha. Kiba decided to wake up early so he could have a productive day of personal training. He wanted to focus on honing his individual skills like chakra capacity and physical conditioning, so Akamaru got to stay home and slumber, much to the dog's delight. He prepared several boxes of food to nourish himself between breaks and a large bottle of water he could refill at the river near his training spot. After checking to see his sandals were in good condition (Sage knows he goes through them like a dog through a bone) and confirming he's not forgetting any of his supplies, the brunette walked out of the Inuzuka main house and took to the rooftops.

He lunges from roof to roof, opening his senses to take in the village he has called home since he was born. The breeze carries with it the familiar scents of its inhabitants: the baker by the corner, the Yamanaka flower shop, the local Akimichi restaurant, the fresh aroma of the Hashirama tree leaves which protect Konoha with their warm embrace, and so forth. But today, a new yet old scent makes an appearance. He had heard in passing that the village's number one most unpredictable ninja had returned from his two and a half year-long training trip, but today the wafts of a smell which is undoubtedly Naruto's set in stone the homecoming of the knucklehead. Despite the blonde ninja's hiatus, Kiba had, oddly, grown more familiar with his scent because of his training spot.

A year ago, Kiba and Akamaru were exploring Konoha's outskirts and stumbled upon one of Naruto's former training grounds. It was a rocky landscape with massive stone pillars that were spotted with deeps spherical indentures, almost as if many round cavities had been created by a huge drill. Originally, the place reeked of Naruto as a testimony of the sheer effort the blond ninja had put at perfecting his Rasengan technique. Witnessing the scene left by his contemporary, Kiba had made a vow that he would double his own ninja training efforts and began to train on the same grounds Naruto had used, in an attempt to cover the blonde's smell with his own. Being there also had a motivating effect on Kiba, as it brought to mind fond childhood memories of times spent with the number one Kohona knucklehead that encouraged the canine boy.

He arrived at his spot and began his drills in earnest, starting with stretches, then moving to chakra assisted sprints around the area and finishing his warm-up with some boulder tossing to build muscle mass. Two hours later, Kiba took a break for a drink of water.

The heat kept rising at an alarming rate and long gone was the soothing breeze of that morning. The brunette wiped his forehead with his arm.

'This heat is killing me!'

He resolved to take off his shirt. This way he won't feel as smothered and, hopefully, the breeze would pick up and cool him down. The sweat now dripped down his torso, occasionally catching onto some of his chest hair, adding a glistening contrast to his tanned skin when the sun reflected off his chest.

Continuing with his training, the dog boy was now dedicating himself to some meditation. Getting in touch with his chakra, molding it, stretching it, getting it ready for a drawn-out Jutsu practice session. Half an hour later he was ready. Kiba stood, took focus, and poured over half of his reserves into a Kage Bushin. It was a steep cost but the added benefits of the technique both in training as in battle were definitely worth it. His practice time, however, was cut short when someone arriving at his clearing startled him.

“Ahhrg!”

It was Naruto sporting a cheeky grin on his whiskered face, his eyes filled with mirth. “Ha-ha, dog breath! What happened to your sense of smell and hearing, is your nose clogged or something?” 

Kiba's eyebrow spasmed in anger. “I was distracted! Plus this whole place used to smell like you so I didn't notice you coming.”

To Kiba's pleasant surprise, Naruto had grown. He wasn't the scrawly kid of the litter anymore, like back in the academy. He now sported broad shoulders, a strong neck, and his clothes had enough body to hug, unlike the skinny frame of the blonde's younger self. Naruto looked...good.

Luckily, some things never change and Naruto was still dense enough to carry on talking without noticing the slight bit of drool building up on the corner of Kiba's mouth. “I was hoping to train for a bit, but looks like you stole my spot! Guess I'll have to go elsewhere...”

It took about a second for Inuzuka's brain to reboot, nonetheless, he managed to compose himself. “Wait! there's no need. I can stay on this side of the grounds and you can take the other half. Unless you need three training field's worth of space?”

The Uzumaki smiled. “Really, you wouldn't be bothered? That would be fine by me.”

Kiba couldn't help but return the smile. “Yeah, man. It's cool.”

The Inuzuka resumed his training, whereas Naruto started with his warm-up stretches. The dog boy couldn't help but sneak glances at the blonde. How he had changed! Kiba wasn't dumb, it took a while but he grew to understand and love the fact he feels attracted to other boys and this new Naruto was doing things to him. Something he realized now that Naruto was working up a sweat was the small details in how the Uzumaki's scent changed. It was muskier than before with a hint of freshly cut grass and very pleasant. Between peeks, Kiba would register different parts of Naruto's body: how much larger his biceps were, how plump his butt was, how tightly his pants hugged his surprisingly well-endowed bulge, how vivid his hair color was, how pretty his blue eyes that were staring right at him were... 'Wait... what?'

“Umm, Kiba? Is there something on my face?”

Flustered and with a cute blush, the canine boy stuttered before coming up with a half-lie. “Um..No! I..hum...I was noticing how much you changed, that's all.”

A look of uncertainty crossed the whiskered blonde's countenance for a moment. Years of being an outcast had left their mark and compliments were often hard-earned, so, when people commented on him, he always expected the worse. Unconsciously adopting defensive posturing, Naruto shyly responded: “Oh yeah? Hum...Different how?”

The change in the Uzumaki's disposition did not go unnoticed by Kiba, whose enhanced animal side responded strongly to body language. 'Oh crap! I made things weird! What do I do?'

“All good things, really! First of all, you're no longer a shorty and, secondly, your clothes actually fit you. It was about time you put on some weight. Plus there's a whole mature look to you now, you've really grown.”

His friend's disarming tone in combination with the honest compliments fed right into the blonde's affection starved heart and made Naruto glow with joy. “You think so?! Sakura-chan said something similar yesterday, but I had a hard time believing her, you know?”

Relief bloomed in Kiba's chest. 'Oof. Situation defused.' Now that he was calmer and Naruto looked happy, hanging out with the blonde was beginning to sound like an opportunity for a fun time. “Hey man, are you busy later? We should catch up! You probably have loads of cool stories to tell from your journey and I can brief you on all the happenings of the past two or so years.”

Naruto was beginning to get excited. Previously, people would barely give him the time of day but now he was getting asked out to hang out! He always knew some of his precious people cared and it was nice when they showed it, but, with having so few precious people and them being so busy, those moments were few and far between. “Of course! I'd love to! Where would you like us to go?”

The dog boy crossed his arms and pretended to think about the question. “Well... Since I'm asking you out and you just returned home, I think you should pick. However, this is you we're talking about, so it basically means we're getting ramen at Ichiraku's.” He finished with a grin.

The blonde was ecstatic, punctuating his sentence with a fist-pump. “Nice! In that case, I'm gonna practice extra hard to work up an appetite for later.”

The competitive canine side of Kiba's brain flared up in response to Naruto's fighting spirit, driving him to dramatically point at the whiskered ninja. “Yeah! That's the spirit! You better watch out Naruto, you're not the only one gunning for the Hokage spot!”

Naruto laughed with mirth and warmth at the heartfelt friendship. “As if I'd ever let you beat me to the hat, dog-breath!”

Reinvigorated by their companionship, both boys returned to training in earnest, trying to push past their records. Like this, time passed on. Both of them ate lunch together, enjoying the meal prepared by Kiba, who fortunately is used to packing extra so he can share with Akamaru.

“Wow, Kiba, this is pretty good. I didn't know you could cook.” Naruto said between mouthfuls.

The Inuzuka took the compliment with pride. “Well, mom being the clan head is usually too busy to cook meals when we're not all eating together and my sister has also been getting busier and busier as she gets more responsibilities at the clan's clinic.”

It didn't take much longer for the sun to begin to set. By then, the pair of ninjas was finally tired and decided to call quits to a productive day of training. Kiba dressed his shirt again and Naruto tied back his headband which he had taken off at one point so it didn't soak in sweat. “So, Kiba, how are we doing this?”

The boy in question quickly thought up a plan. “I think it's safe to say we both need a shower.” He said with a smirk. “We can each go to our separate homes and then I'll meet you at your place, which is closer to Ichiraku's. What do you say?”

The sunny blonde ninja flashed Kiba with a megawatt smile. “Sounds like a plan. See you soon.”

They went their respective ways, eager for their date. Or, at least, that's what Kiba is calling it in his head. The dog boy rushed home to give himself a proper wash. As he dried in his room he babbled happily about his day to Akamaru, who merrily barked in shared excitement. Kiba wanted to have some private time with Naruto, so he asked his lifelong partner to stay home telling him he would make it up to him with a juicy steak. He then proceeded to change into some fresh pants and put on a casual t-shirt, that firmly stated he was off-duty. 

Without further delay, the Inuzuka made his was to Naruto's place and knocked on the door. The noise of something falling and a muffled yell of “Coming!” sounded through the door. A moment later, the door was opened revealing Naruto is very similar apparel to Kiba's, except his shirt was white whereas Kiba's was a deep ocean blue.

“Sorry about the wait. I've been moving things around. Since I've been gone for so long there are some clothes and furniture I've got to get rid of, so I was sorting to some stuff.” The blonde coyly said as he scratched the back of his head.

The brunette huffed and flashed him a disarming smile. “It's cool, dude. You ready?”

Naruto returned the smile with a perky one of his own. “For ramen? I'm always ready!”

Despite their excitement and typical teenage hunger, they opted to stroll to the food kart so they could enjoy talking about their respecting training regimens, giving each other pointers and suggestions.

Eventually, they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and took a seat. During the first bowl, Kiba let Naruto lead the conversation with the vivid retelling of his journey's highlights. The Inuzuka was satiated with two bowls, so he took over the conversation as Naruto's next few bowls came. He told the blonde of team 10's beast and worse missions, of the progress Hinata had made becoming more confident, of the trust and camaraderie he now shared with Shino, and the teary-eyed joyful celebration they had had with Kurenai-sensei when they all made Chunnin. As the night went on, Kiba's infatuation kept growing. Never before had another boy made him experience such happy feelings. Although Naruto couldn't quite put a name to his emotions towards Kiba since he caught him staring during their shared training session, he reciprocated Kiba's feelings and by being such enjoyable feelings, that kept growing as he spent time with the dog boy, he resolved to embrace them and see where they lead him.

Once Naruto finished his meal, they paid up and exited the stall. Not wanting for their night out to end, Kiba turned to Naruto. “Aw man, I'm having fun. I don't want to go home. Are you down with stay up for a bit longer?”

Overjoyed that someone who made him feel so good about himself was willing to spend more time with him, Naruto rapidly agreed. After all, it's not like he had anyone waiting for him at home, he doesn't have a curfew. “Sure! What did you have in mind?”

A trickster's grin formed on Kiba's face. “Well, its something I've been wanting too do for a bit, but Shino is too much of a prude and Hinata is too prim and proper to go along with. We could use the henge transformation jutsu to pass as adults in one of the civilian districts and buy some beer to try out. Ever since my cousins turned legal-aged for alcohol, they've told me all sorts of stories.”

The blonde was not so sure, but the prankster in him was somewhat drawn to the idea. “What sorts of stories?”

The brunette snorted. “To be honest, they acted kind of dumb, but at least they were having fun. Plus, it's just beer, not something super strong. So, you in or are you chicken?” He punctuated with a smirk.

Never to back down from a challenge, Naruto agreed. Also, he trusted Kiba. So far, he had been a great friend.

To avoid wasting time they hopped onto the rooftops, the ninja's proverbial highway, and made haste to the nearest civvies district. There, they found a serviceable liquor store. Since it was his idea, Kiba offered to be the one to actually get the beer, leaving Naturo as a stakeout on the nearby roof. He transformed into an older looking Inuzuka, a sort of amalgamation of features from several of his different cousins. He then jumped down, walked up to the door, and entered, causing the bell to ring.

In the shop, there was a counter which was being manned by a gruff looking man. One other shopper was in sight perusing what seemed like bottles of whiskey and another one was hidden from view behind a set of shelves but you could still hear them picking up and putting down some glass bottles. Scanning the store, he quickly identified his target. Several packs with eight cans of beer each were stacked near the counter. He picked one up and brought it to the counter where he was greeted by the shopkeeper.

“Good evening, sir. Is this all?”

“Hum, yeah, that's it?”

“Very well, I'll need to see some ID, sir. ”

'Crap!'

The brunette did not expect to be asked for identification. Perhaps he should have henged into an older person. He fetched his walled and pretended to look for his card to buy time, as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. Suddenly, a woman's hand patted his lower back.

“C'mon, man. I don't have all night.”

It was Kurenai-sensei.

The situation seemed to worsen by the minute. He was beginning to feel mortified. Swallowing dry, he fished out his card and delivered it to the shopkeeper who held it out to inspect, occasionally darting his eyes to the transformed Kiba's face, to check if it matched.

“Here you go.” He returned the card. “This will be 91.56 Ryu.”

Dumbfounded, Kiba pulled out the cash and laid it out on the counter. The gruff man quickly took it and produced some change that Kiba pocketed. 

“Thank you. Come again, sir.” 

He grabbed the beer and made to leave. “Thanks...”

Before he could depart, though, Kurenai-sensei gently grabbed him by the elbow. “Could you wait for me outside?” She had to pay for the bottle of clear liquid in her hand.

'Crap!'

“Umm, sure...” he said with trepidation.

He walked out, placed his beer pack down on the ground, and waited. A minute later Kurenai exited as well and addressed him. “So..”

“Please don't be mad...”

She laughed. “Ha! I'm not mad, Kiba, I was your age once.”

He turned more confident with his teacher's acceptance. “ The thing with the ID card back then, was that you?”

“Yes. You know, if you had paid attention to my genjutsu lessons you wouldn't have had reason to panic back there.”

“I wasn't panicking.2 he pouted.

“Ha! Sure thing, sweetheart.”

Now that Kurenai had shown she wasn't going to confront him about buying alcohol he was kind of curious.

“Why did you help me back then?”

“Oh don't mistake my actions here today, if you had tried to purchase anything stronger than the beer I would have dragged you out by the ear all the way to your mother.” The boy paled at the thought of his mother finding out. “The reason I helped you out was that I saw you were having a particularly fun evening with Naruto, so fun in fact that you didn't even notice me pass you by earlier ago when you where on your way to dinner”

“Oh, thanks sensei! I owe you one! But what were you doing here?”

“Ha! I'm a grown woman, you know? Unlike you, I can legally buy alcohol for my night's out. And you're not the only one with a date. Which you should probably be getting back to. Come on, go get'em, tiger.”

Even though the transformation, Kiba blushed a deep red. “Yeah, you're right. You too, sensei.” Before she could continue teasing him, he jumped for the roof to rendezvous with Naruto, who was beginning to get edgy.

“Hey, man. What took you so long?”

“Hum...Well. I kind of forgot I needed ID to purchase some booze” He scratched the back of his head. “Kurenai-sensei was there, though, and bailed me out. So all's well.” He finished by clapping his hands.

Naruto frowned. “Kiba, you idiot, you could have gotten in trouble. Where are we going now?”

The brunette rubbed his chin and pondered their options. “Hmm, it would be bad if we got caught drinking, even though it's getting late and the odds of that are low, we still shouldn't risk it. So it would need to be a fairly private place where we could laze about.”

An idea popped into Naruto's mind, followed by a widening of his eyes. “I know! We can go back to my place. I live alone, so no one will find us drinking. You can even spend the night if you want.”

Despite being friends with Naruto since childhood, Kiba had never visited his home before and, although he wasn't expecting much from someone who lived alone since a child, he was curious about how it looked and how it smelled. “Ok, sounds cool. Do you have a futon for me?”

Naruto uttered a small laugh “No, but my bed is on the wider side. If we squeeze it should work out for one night. I promise I don't snore!”

The dog boy's heart skipped a beat. 'Am I dreaming?' 

“Sure, I don't mind at all.”

Picking up the beer and redoubling their excitement, both of them relocated to Naruto's cozy apartment.

As the Inuzuka expected, the flat wasn't anything to write home about, but it was surprisingly clean. A few boxes were strewn about that made Kiba remember that Naruto had to dispose of his old clothes and furniture. “You know, I can lend you a hand disposing of this stuff tomorrow morning if you want to.”

Tenderness bloomed in the blonde ninja's heart. “Thank you, Kiba. you wouldn't mind?”

“Nah, man. It's cool. I'll help you out.”

Because the living room was stuffed with boxes and the kitchen didn't have any comfortable surfaces to laze about, they moved to Naruto's room and laid along the bed's width, their legs hanging off the edge. Kiba ripped open the plastic of the beer eight-pack, pulled out two cans, and then passed one to Naruto. Together, they cracked them open with a feeling of giddiness brought by their childish mischief and tried to down the whole thing in one go. 

Midway through, they tightly closed their eyes in an attempt to fight away the stinging sensation the alcohol left at the back of their throat. Both of them, however, were competitively driven individuals and refused to be the first to back down. After finishing his first can, Naruto uttered a sound of disgust. “Urg. It's so bitter!”

“Ha-ha, I know. It's not the best-tasting thing, but I'm feeling the alcohol already2”

Not noticing said effects himself, Naruto frowned. “Really. I don't feel any different.”

“Seriously. Its, kinda fun actually. Maybe you just need more.”

So, despite the foreign taste, both of the boys kept drinking with giddy enthusiasm. Once Naruto finished his third beer, suddenly, all the alcohol he had consumed hit him at once.

“Wow. Ok, I feel it now. I'm really feeling it, man, I think we should stop.”

'Thank the Sage!' Kiba thought. He didn't say anything but, in trying to keep up with Naruto, he was well and properly inebriated. “Yeah, man. We wouldn't want to get sick.” He highlighted with a massive burp.

The whiskered blonde guffawed as a result. “Ha-ha! You can be so gross sometimes, dog breath.” He said lightheartedly.

It was easy to laugh at anything in this state. They giggled at anything and everything, as their conversation revolved around teenage banter and dumb jokes. Eventually, they settled down and shared a comfortable silence. Kiba was really happy and satisfied, he hadn't this much fun in ages, asking Naruto to spontaneously hang out was turning out to be a great idea. He felt relaxed around the blonde, which motivated him to open up to him and broach a more personal topic.

“So, dude, did you meet anyone in your travels?”

Naruto gave a sleepy response. “Hmm? Yeah, of course. I met all sorts of people.”

The dog boy really should have expected he would need to be more specific. “I meant someone special, you know? A girl? Someone to fool around with.”

The blonde was slightly more awake now and a bit uncomfortable with the topic. “It was a training trip, Kiba, and although I probably had the opportunity, I didn't go for it.” The whiskered ninja was also curious, now that Kiba had brought up the topic. “What about you? Did you meet anyone? have you tried sex yet?” He asked, exacerbating his blush.

Kiba turned red as well. He had to make a decision, to tell Naruto he liked boys or withhold that information and just tell him he was also still a virgin. He had never told anyone before, but something about Naruto made him want to risk it. Surely someone as nice as Naruto wouldn't shame him for his preferences.

“No, I haven't had sex yet, either.” *sigh* “Listen, you're a really cool guy Naruto and today has been awesome, so I want to tell you something about me.”

Sensing the seriousness on his friend's tone, the blonde leaned upwards on his elbows and shifted all his attention to him.

“Naruto... I like boys, hum, romantically. So, yeah, there's that.” Never before had the usually proud and boisterous Kiba, whose heart was racing, looked so small. Naruto whispered something, but it was so inaudible that even the Inuzuka's ears were unable to discern what he said. “Hum, did you say something, Naruto?”

The blond turned his face back to looking at Kiba displaying great vulnerability in his eyes. “I said: 'me too'. I like boys too.”

All of the dog boy's apprehension flew out the window, replaced with exhilaration. For the first time, he had met a peer that felt the same way as him. “Really?!”

“Yeah...” Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. “It... wasn't always easy. At first, when I realized, I was angry and thought it was unfair. I'm cool with it now, though.”

By now, Kiba was positively glowing. He related very strongly with Naruto and having someone to discuss his troubles with made his heart soar. “Me too! It's tough, isn't it? To be bothered with something you're not comfortable talking about.”

Far more relaxed, the blonde gave a light chuckle. “Ha-ha, yeah. Jiraya is not exactly the kind of father figure you can bring up being gay too.”

(Beginning of physical proximity. Nothing explicit, but things start getting spicy.)

Laughing and commiserating in their personal struggles, both boys settled back into a comfortable silence, until Kiba got a bit more daring. Uncharacteristically shyly, the dog boy with a blush on his face turned to his friend and asked. “Do you... want to try messing around? Like, making out and stuff.”

The blonde turned a deep red. “Oh, you mean kissing and stuff?”

“Yeah, you wanna try it out?” Kiba said as he expectantly rolled his lower lip between his large incisor and his upper teeth. 

The whiskered boy's eyes were suddenly fixated on the brunette's lips. A giddy heat was building up in his belly and his heartbeat now drummed an allegro rhythm on his chest. “I guess. Yeah, let's try it out.”

They sat up and moved closer to one another. Sitting thigh to thigh, Naruto wrapped his arm around the other boy's waist whereas Kiba placed his over Naruto's shoulders, bringing their faces closer. Taking the initiative, Kiba leaned over and softly planted his lips on the blondes. Both of their lips were smooth and full. In their inexperience, they kept moving their heads around too much, until the blonde cupped Kiba's face with his hand to hold them still and let only their lips do the kissing. As they exchanged tender smooches and saliva, their mutual infatuation and excitement grew accordingly. Driven by his new feelings, Naruto decided to also explore a bit, so, boldly, he began slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Kiba opened his eyes wide in surprise, but quickly relented to the new experience and granted the blonde entry. Their tongues swirled together sloppily, as their make-out session got more and more heated. Unfortunately, the need for air forced them to take a pause. Huffing and puffing, Kiba and Naruto stared at one another, raw emotion glimmered in their eyes, feeling they were finally achieving something they yearned for so long.

With breathlessness in his tone, Naruto asked: “Want to go again?”


	2. Experimenting is fun (Explicit)

“Heck yeah!” Kiba responded. The dog boy dived back in for another open-mouthed kiss and, as he tried to press more of his body against Naruto's, he climbed onto the blonde's lap, straddling his thighs.

This time, Kiba took the lead and pushed his tongue into the whiskered boy's mouth, reuniting their now reddened lips once more. As they got progressively more heated, Naruto hugged tightly around Kiba's waist. Bringing him closer to his chest. As he did this, he felt something poking his belly. Although it took him a bit of time, he realized that the poking sensation was coming from the dog boy, who was now fully erect. Arousal like never before flooded Naruto's senses, never had he imagined that he could incite such a response in a person, that someone would find him this attractive and desired. It didn't take long for the blonde to have a massive erection of his own.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was how riled up they had gotten, but when Kiba felt Naruto's hard dick poke his taint he proposed taking their current activities a step further. He leaned back to talk and asked between hastened breaths. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours?”

Moving his attention from Kiba's sloppy drool coated lips to his body, Naruto noticed the pitched tent which had been rubbing against his abs moments ago. He swallowed dry and looked up again at Kiba and his expectant gaze. “Yeah, I want that. Move over.”

Dislodging himself from the blonde's comfy thighs, Kiba laid back on the bed. Nervously he reached out for his pant's fly and zipped it open. In a swift motion, so he couldn't give embarrassment enough time to change his mind, he lifted his bum and pushed his pants off, boxers included, revealing himself fully to Naruto. 

The blonde sat there for a moment, with his chin hanging lax, as he stared at the brunette's naked glory. Standing at full attention was Kiba's hard cock which was about fourteen centimeters in length (5.5 inches), it was a darker color than Kiba's already tanned skin. Decorating it was a few salient veins that led up to the pretty pink mushroom head surrounded by a retracted foreskin. Even with the scrotum's skin distended, it was easy to tell that the other boy's balls were swollen and that he must have been pent up for at least five days. His fluffy cloud of brown pubes climbed up to his navel and easily drew attention. He made for a most alluring sight. 

The longer Naruto took with his perusal, the greater Kiba's embarrassment was. “So, are you gonna take yours off, or are you just going to gawk at me?”

Coming back to his senses, the number one most unpredictable ninja stood and, much like Kiba, quickly stripped down his pants. Revealing his outstanding pale member. It was about nineteen centimeters in length (7.5 inches), with a girth almost as thick as a small water bottle. Very light blonde hairs decorated Naruto's groin like a halo encompassing the rigid hung cock and his nuts were held close to the body by the tightened skin of his ball-sack. 

Kiba stared in awe at the blonde's imposing extra limb. There were lots of things he and Naruto could compete over, but, in this, his friend had him beat, as far as sheer girth and length goes. Although the dog boy loved his body and penis, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of dick envy. Before any further feelings of inadequacy could nest in the brunette's mind, these competitive notions were dispersed by the reverence with which Naruto addressed Kiba. 

“You're beautiful.” The blonde said as a knelled on the bed, closer to his, now very intimate, friend. He reached out to grasp the hem of Kiba's shirt and asked: “I want to see more. Can I take this off?”

Too nervous for words, the brunette nodded and raised his arms in confirmation. Given permission, Naruto gently pulled the shirt over his friend's head, fully revealing Kiba in the nude. “Your the prettiest thing I've ever seen, Kiba.”

Despite Naruto's words turning him into a flustered blushing mess, the Inuzuka was not one to shy away. He grabbed Naruto's shirt in a silent message the blonde was expecting and pulled it off when his friend raised his arms, leaving them both intimately in the nude. “Naruto, when did you get so hot?”

The whiskered boy smiled, ever eager for a compliment. “You think I'm hot?”

Getting adjusted to his current circumstance, the teen with the red tattoos managed to inject some more courage into his voice. “Fuck yeah, I do. You have no idea how much you're turning me on.” He finished with a smirk. Bolstering most of his bravado, he reached out with both hands to cup Naruto's plump ass and pull the other boy's naked body over his.

“Kiba!” It seemed it was the blonde's turn to be flustered now.

Both teens were at the peak of their arousal. Laying skin-to-skin, their cocks rubbed against each other's bodies, eliciting delicious friction. Locking eyes intently for a moment, they broke out into their most passionate make-out yet, occasionally gyrating their hips to produce more of that divine sensation. They kept grinding on each other, leaking more and more precum onto their bodies. Eventually, when they had to move apart for air, Kiba didn't hesitate to ask: “Can I touch you?”

“Please do” was the breathless reply. Naruto rolled over so he could rest on his back and spread his legs for Kiba. The dog boy, in turn, kneeled on the floor by the bed and leaned over so he could be at face level with his lover's meaty dick. It was a treat for the Inuzuka clan member's senses. The most delectable musky scent oozed from the fleshy pole and it felt nice and heavy on his hands. He gave it a few gentle squeezes to test the firmness, revealing that, although the skin was velvety, the cock was hard as a rock. Moving his left hand to the balls, he rolled them around a little eliciting a few mewls from Naruto, who as starting to get worked up from the stimulus. 

With affection, the brunette poured his years of experience with masturbation into gently jerking the humongous dick with his clawed right hand, whilst the left alternated between playing with the whiskered boy's nuts and lightly caressing his thighs. Noticing positive feedback from Naruto, such as the continuous breathlessness, sporadic curling of the toes, and the occasional shivers, Kiba, who was completely entranced by the beautiful sensual visage before him, picked up the pace. The blonde was squirming and moaned in ecstasy, the feeling of the canine teen's hand was so much intenser than when he jacked himself off. Something about surrendering his body to Kiba, about creating this bond of trust by making themselves vulnerable to one another, evoked a passionate euphoria in the Naruto, that he wished would never end. “Kiba, you're so good! Don't stop, I'm close!”

Spurred on by the hung teen's words, the dog boy doubled his pleasuring efforts. Kiba was no longer himself, having been taken over by his clan's animalistic instincts, all he cared about now was satisfying his mate, whose musky sweat kept making Kiba into a horny mess. A few pumps later, Naruto was firing ribbons of white seed all over his bedsheets in a scream of unrelenting pleasure. 

The smell of his lover's essence pooled on his hand drove the beast boy into a near hypnotic state. His eyes were half-lidded, his pupils were dilated, he could only breathe in pants from the sheer arousal of the situation and a thin continuous string of precum flowed out of his mushroom tip. Never had he reached such a primal state of mind.

Once Naruto convalesced from his orgasm he shifted his attention back to Kiba. “That was amazing.” Noticing the poor state of his lover, he didn't hesitate to land hand and pay back the favor. “Now it's your turn. I want to try something I read in a book once.” He stood and urged his partner to switch places with him.

Too worked up for any witty retort, the beastly ninja complied. The blonde sat between Kiba's legs and began satisfying his lusty companion by carefully rubbing his palm on his genitals and laying small kisses along his legs, nuts, and shaft. Kiba was over the moon, capable only of riding out this high. He was getting addicted to Naruto. Bolstering some courage, Naruto took the cock into his mouth, dragging a drawn-out moan from Kiba, who was beginning to shake with ecstasy. Despite the taste being kind of salty and meaty, the blonde found the intense pleasure he was providing his partner to be extremely erotic, and it stimulated his sensual side. Having Kiba whining like a bitch in heat made Naruto feel sexy and confident, the way the other boy was like putty in his hands as Naruto administered his caresses was working as a sort of power fantasy that was a massive turn on for the blonde. Occasionally, he would swirl his tongue around the mushroom head, savoring the excitement in his lover's shivers.

Kiba planted his hand on his mate's head and, adoringly, rubbed circles across his scalp. The warm feelings that had been growing all day long between the two, bloomed once more. Wanting to provide the most pleasure he could, Naruto took the dick deeper and deeper, until the other teen's lustrous brown pubes tickled his nose. It didn't take long for the Inuzuka to near his climax. Despite being lost to pleasure, he managed to conjure the mental fortitude to warn his mate. “Naruto, I'm close.”

The blonde acknowledged the warning, but he was too turned on to stop. Who would ever imagine that Naruto would find so much fun in sucking a dick? He kept energetically bobbing his head until Kiba passed on a final warning. “I'm cumming!” Naruto gave a final suck as Kiba blew his week-old load in his mouth. Although the cum had an odd taste and a slimy texture, the blonde felt extremely satisfied with a job well done.

As the dog boy took his time recovering, the Uzumaki stood and went to the bathroom to rinse his mouth and fetch some small towels, picking up his pillow on the way back. he sat by the bedside and lovingly cleaned his lover first, before moping the semen off himself. What they didn't succeed in scrubbing today they could wash off in the shower tomorrow. “Kiba, would you please stay the night?”

The drowsy boy had mostly recovered, although the physical exertions of his training paired with the sex have left him spent. “Yes, of course. I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to.”

A shy smile bloomed on Naruto's face. “Would you sleep with me, then?” he said as he propped up the pillow.

Kiba looked over and couldn't keep the goofy expression of pure joy off his mug. “Of course. You know I'd love too” And so, the wild teen crawled over and nested in Naruto's embrace, feeling warm and cuddled as they spooned.

With a slightly shaky voice, the blonde asked: “Kiba, what are we?”

Reflecting on the question for what it meant, Kiba turned around and comforted his mate. “I don't want this to be a one-time thing. And I don't mean just the sex, everything. The date, the shared training session, sneaking around at night trying to have some fun. Today was great, Naruto, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I know you feel the same, so, what I am trying to say is I want us to be lovers, too keep seeing each other like this and confiding in one another. What do you say?”

Tears of joys leaked from the sides of the blonde's eyes, meeting the wrinkles formed by the huge grin on his face. Love was rare for Naruto, he was starved for it, and here was Kiba willing to offer as much love as he wanted. This is when the warm feelings between both of them began to consolidate. Leaning a bit forward, Naruto planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips, not a frantic passionate one like before, but one filled with meaning. “I'd love to, Kiba.”

One last time before they lulled to sleep, Kiba spoke from the heart with tenderness in his voice and eyes. “Great. I would love it too.”


	3. Getting used to it

Over time, both teenagers managed to slot each other into their respective lives, finding ways to spend increasing amounts of time together. They would often be apart for extended periods when either of them had a mission, but, at least, now they had someone waiting for them and good times to look forward to. On rare occasions, they would be sent together on a mission, which would often get delayed for, in the Hokage's opinion, very strange reasons. Not that they were fooling Tsunade at all, but she cared for Naruto like a brother and so, in what is blatant bias, she lets the boys have their fun extra day out of the village. 

The pair of Konoha loverboys' last mission just so happened to one of those. The goal of the mission was to escort a merchant from a nearby village to the capital of the Land of Hot Water, a major trading hub and touristic attraction, due to the natural warm water springs that give the land its name. It was just them, the merchant and his wares since Akamaru had eaten something he shouldn't and had to stay at the vet, back in Konoha.

The journey was expected to go at a snail's pace, but, ever since the kerfuffle at the liquor store, Kiba took the time to go over his genjutsu lessons with Kurenai-sensei, and it paid off by allowing him to effectively hypnotize the merchant into believing they had walked the whole way there when in truth they just pick him and his stuff up and dashed their way over to the Land of Hot Water. Upon arrival, the merchant thanked them profusely for their professionalism. If he wakes up tomorrow confused for being a whole four days ahead of schedule that's none of their business. The ninja teens bid goodbye to the customer and decided to find lodging at one of the many local inns to enjoys the hot springs.

“So, is there a reason you technically assaulted our client?” asked Naruto.

“Isn't it obvious?” Kiba questioned exuberantly. “This is the Land of Hot Water, it's a dream vacation spot. Now that we got the mission done with we can take the rest of the scheduled time off to enjoy ourselves.”

“Ha-ha! I knew it! Granny Tsunade would be pissed if she found out, you know?” 

“Well, there's no way for her to know and she totally has soft spot for you. Unless someone pressured her, I'm pretty sure Tsunade would let it fly.” The Inuzuka turned pensive, more subdued. “Plus, there is another reason I wanted to take these days off with you.”

The sudden thoughtful air did not go unnoticed by the foxy blonde. He inspected their surroundings and asked in a small voice. “What's wrong, love?”

“This!” The hot-blooded teen exploded. “We keep pussyfooting about our relationship in public as if we're doing something wrong! Are you ashamed of being with me, Naruto?!”

The blonde menace was irked. “Of course not! How can you say that? I love you!”

“I know you do! I know you aren't ashamed of our relationship, I ain't either! So why do we keep acting like it doesn't exist outside of closed doors!?”

All of Naruto's indignation evaporated. He understood Kiba was right, but at the same time...

“The problem isn't us, Kiba, it's them.”

Sensing his mate's anxiety, the Inuzuka decides to calm down. Heated words were some times required to get through to the knucklehead, but an all-out argument would get them nowhere. “I get it. I'm also afraid of what our friends will say. Heck, I'm afraid of what my mom will say! But now that we've had to time to be there for each other, I know I really love you, that's not going to change anytime soon, or ever even! And, as I said, I know you feel the same. So, if we're together now and we want to stay together, then sooner or later we're going to have to tell them, Naruto. That's why I wanted to come here. Here we can be just tourists, no one knows us, we can act as a couple without being scrutinized by our friends and family. I thought it was a good idea to come here and just be a couple out in the open to ease into the idea of being open back home. What do you say?”

At first, the Uzumaki was apprehensive. He couldn't imagine himself relaxing with so many eyes on him, judging him and Kiba, but at the same time, he recognized that it was only a matter of time until they had to reveal their relationship to their inner circle. When the secret got out, no amount of pretending would make the stares go away. “I see your point, but are you sure about this?” 

The lovely canine lad flashed the whiskered blonde a disarming smile. “Do you trust me?”

Without hesitation, he answered. “Yes, I do.”

Wordlessly, Kiba slid his hand into Naruto's, entwining their fingers, and started heading to the inn.

“Hum...Kiba?”

“What? We got to find a place to stay, no? Preferable one with hot springs, that would be nice.” He said with a knowing smirk.

Realizing what Kiba was trying to do, Naruto kept pace with him, holding hands all the while throughout their walk. The initial five minutes were never-wrecking for the blonde, he could almost imagine the eyes of the pedestrians on him, judging, but every once and a while his love would squeeze his hand as a way of telling him: 'Don't worry! I'm here for you.' The longer they went holding hands, the more Naruto noticed how innocuous it really was. Sure, a few teenage girls thought it was cute and giggled and a couple of kids would stop, stare and point them out to their parents only to get pulled along by said guardian, but for the most part, people just ignored them, mistaking them for tourists. By the time the couple reached their destination, the blonde felt genuinely comfortable with the public display of hand-holding.

“See. That wasn't so bad, was it?”

“No, it wasn't. It was really nice, actually.” The blonde coyly admitted.

They stepped into an inn named: 'The Fox and the Hound'. Walking up to the entry hall's counter, a desk attendant started briefing them for the check-in.

“Hello, I'm Annya. I'm assuming you're looking to stay at the inn. May I see your documents, please.”

Having no reason to hide, they both showed their ID's.

“Very well, so, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto. The price of a room is two thousand and three hundred Ryo per night. Would you like two rooms or a single one with separate beds?”

Kiba stared at his lover with an expectant gaze. Blinking in confusion, Naruto stood there trying to decipher what his counter-part wanted, until he reached clarity.

“Hum, miss Annya, do you happen to have rooms for couples?” The blonde asked with a cute blush on his face. Meanwhile, pride for his mate fluttered in the brunette's chest. 

She paused for a moment. “ I'm so sorry! I should have asked, it's just, you're so young I wasn't expecting you two to be a couple. Of course, we can set you up with a couple's room! The offer comes with breakfast included and unrestricted access to our natural hot springs. How long will you be staying?”

Kiba took over the conversation. “Three days and two nights, please.”

“Ok, two nights will be four thousand and six hundred Ryo, please.”

They forked over the cash and signed a series of documents to validate the transaction.

“All done. Thank you for joining us at The Fox and the Hound, we hope you have a lovely stay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Your room is on the first floor, at the end of the hallway on the left side. Here are the keys, the label matches the room number.”

Having wrapped up the check-in, both of the teens headed to their room to store the little luggage they carried.

“So, what are we doing next?” Naruto asked.

“I don't know about you, but I am starving.”

“Yeah! I could eat too. Let's go out for dinner.”

The capital of the Land of Hot Water was a joyful city. Children ran merrily down the streets, the locals cheerfully greeted their copious visitors, and echos of laughter permeated the atmosphere. A comforting mixture of scents circulated the air in wafts, eliciting memories of flowers, fried food, and pristine lake water. As the couple from Konoha perused the main boulevard, it became clear that the city was in the midst of some sort of celebration. A large festival was taking place and, since they didn't have any particular plans, they opted to partake in the festivities. Hopping from stall to stall, they snaked on delectable morsels from the street vendors such as grilled squid, spherical octopus pancakes, and fish-shaped cakes with sweet red bean paste filling. They thought about playing some of the games available, but, because they were intended for civilians, the teens decided otherwise. After all, there is no fun in a game that poses no challenge. 

Out of the corner of his eye, a necklace caught Naruto's eye. It was a pendent of a canine fang which hung from a leathery black cord. Although it was simple, the blonde didn't find it lacking in character and it immediately evoked memories of Kiba.

Noticing what had drawn his mate's gaze, the Inuzuka walked up to the shopkeeper and purchased the accessory. Now standing next to Naruto, he wrapped the pendant around the blonde's neck and said: “Something for you to remember me and how much I care about you when I'm out on a mission.”

Naruto was so overjoyed at the sweet gesture that his wide grin stretched his whiskered skin into thin lines. He didn't even care about the crowd around them anymore, such that he quickly leaned in and planted a sweet smooch on his lover's cheek. Feeling like they were growing even further as a couple, the brunette returned the affection and took Naruto's hand into his own. 

Wanting to repay the charming gesture with one of his own, the Uzumaki purchased a dark orange fabric bracelet with a deep blue stone, very reminiscent of his eyes, weaved into the band and tied it to Kiba's wrist.

The rest of the evening was a quiet but happy affair. No longer were they shying away from enjoying each other's company because they were in public. After concluding the trip around the festival, they returned to the inn, kissed goodnight, and went to sleep.


	4. Together as one (Explicit)

Sunlight invaded the room with the arrival of dawn. Naruto and Kiba had had a wonderful sleep that night, due to the comfy mattress of the king-sized bed. Getting up, Kiba points out that they had skipped cleaning themselves after their voyage from Konoha and he wanted to try out bathing in the in-house hot spring. Being in agreement, Naruto told the other teen he concurred and both of them made their way down into the male communal bath.

After stripping down in the locker-room, they walked in with a small face towel in hand and they sat next to each other in front of their respective showerheads. They laddered up and washed before they enjoyed the bath. Because they had risen early, no one else was present in the communal bath yet. Due to having this privacy, Kiba offered to wash Naruto's back, who sighed in delight at his lover's soft touch along his skin. The brunette was glad to have this opportunity. After all, just because they overcame their fear of opening up about their relationship, some things will always be more comfortable in private.

They stepped into the warm mineral water of the spring to soak. The tranquility lasted for a good five minutes, however, neither of them was of the kind to sit still and quiet and it was inevitable for one of the ninjas to start a splashing water fight that led to them laughing light-heartedly. Eventually, Kiba began to feel overheated.

“I think I'm gonna head back. Are you coming with, or are you gonna marinate here 'till you look like a lobster?”

Naruto was going to acquiesce and accompany him before he realized that this could be the opportunity he needed to try out something he had been curious about for a while now. “The water is so good, though! Go on ahead, I'll join you in a bit.”

Unaware of the thoughts that coursed his mate's mind, Kiba kissed him on the cheek before stepping out of the water and heading back to the locker-room to dress up.

The Uzumaki waited long enough for his partner to dry himself and put on his clothes before he sneaked into the locker room to retrieve a water bottle he had bought yesterday at the festival's fair. With the liquid-filled container in hand, he hid away in the bathroom stall to get ready.

Back in their room, Kiba was waiting for his counterpart to arrive so they could go have breakfast. 'Jeez, what's taking him so long?' He snapped out of his reverie as Naruto entered the room, his hair still damp from the bath. The brunette stood from his spot on the bed. “There you are. I was beginning to think you drowned. Let's get some grub.”

In an unexpected turn of events, the blonde pushed Kiba back onto the bed and crawled over him. With a sultry tone, Naruto whispered in the brunette's ear. “I had other plans, actually.”

All thoughts of food went out of the window. Placing his hands on his mate's hips, the dog boy flirted back. “Oh really? What could those be?”

“It would be easier to show you,” Naruto said as he rubbed his groin against Kiba's and leaned down for a slow languid kiss. 

The canine teen ran his hands up and down his partner's back in a gentle caress, savoring the comforting warmth of their close together bodies. 

After pulling their shirts over their heads Naruto started peppering Kiba's belly and chest with short kisses, starting at the trail of brown hair by the navel all the way to the perky nipples, which he eagerly licked and nibbled. The brunette, who was delighted with the pleasureful ministrations, rubbed soothing circles on Naruto's scalp using both hands. 

The blonde grabbed the hem of his partner's pants and pulled them off, releasing Kiba's pulsing dick from its tight confinement. Tiny droplets of precum were starting to leak from the mushroom tip's slit. Locking eye contact with the moaning teen beneath him, Naruto slowly licked along the length of the cock. He commenced by sucking one of the brunette's nuts into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. Then he proceeded to lay kisses along the dick starting at the base leading up to the tip, which he lewdly swirled his tongue around. He dove down on that dick, taking the whole shaft all the way to his throat, feeling the mushroom-shaped prick tickle it, and covering the dick in slob. Greatly appreciating the shivers and moans caused by the pleasure he was inducing in his lover, Naruto held for about a minute with the cock in his mouth. When he lifted his head for air, Kiba held him by the sides of his face and pulled him into a scalding open-mouthed kiss.

“Sage, I love you. You're so hot, love.” Flipping their positions, Kiba practically ripped the pants off the blonde, eager to stimulate his partner in return. Before he could begin, Naruto interrupted him with a certain hesitation in his tone.

“Hey, Kiba. Would it be OK for us to try something new today?”

“Oh. Of course, what did you have in mind?”

“So, hear me out, ok? Have you have thought about doing it... in the butt?”

The Inuzuka took the time to seriously ponder the suggestion. It was true that he had considered it, as it was obviously one of the two only forms of penetration possible between two males, and he had once read about anal sex in one of his cousin's dirty magazines he used to snoop, back when he was figuring out his tastes. The idea appealed to him immensely, but he was apprehensive in equal measure, mainly from his inexperience. There were certain cares Kiba realized they had to take to be able to engage in anal sex, however, he didn't really know how to take said cares.

“Are you sure? Won't it hurt? What if an...accident...happens?”

“We can go slowly and if it hurts too much we'll stop. Plus, you won't have to worry about getting dirty, I made sure to clean myself out.” The blonde said with a, for the circumstances, oddly proud smile.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean with you cleaned yourself out?”

He received a sheepish deflection, in turn. “Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later. The details are a bit gross...”

“Nothing about you is gross, Naruto. Tell me.”

*Sigh* “You're really gonna make me say it, aren't you? How do I put this nicely? Basically, I took a water bottle and used it to push water in and rinse myself out until the water ran clear. Afterward, I stepped back into the showers and washed myself really well with loads of soap. So, there, I'm pristine.” 

Kiba blinked a few times processing the information. He broke into laughter. “It's that simple! How didn't I think of that?”

“Because when you think about sex, all your blood leaves your brain to go to your dick, dog-breath!”

The tattooed teen grinned. “So you're saying you're ass is squeaky clean now?”

“Yeah. Are we doing this or did I go through all this trouble for nothing?”

“Oh, trust me, love, we're making the best out of this.” Kiba lifted Naruto's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Grabbing each cheek in one hand, he spread them apart revealing the blonde's cute pink hole. True to his word, Naruto smelled of lavender soap, but, hidden beneath the flowery aroma, Kiba could smell a far more erotic smell, something that reminded him of Naruto's essence. He boldly leaned down and began tonguing the asshole.

The whiskered teen freaked out a little. “Kiba! What are you doing?!”

Lifting his head, he responded. “Do you not like it?”

“It's so weird!”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“...”

“...”

“Try it again, please.” The blonde shyly asked.

Kiba resumed eating out his mate. He tried different ways to stimulate the adorable pucker: lapping at it like a dog, rubbing circles around the entrance, and even kissing it. He was now firmly convinced that every part of Naruto was truly beautiful. 

Meanwhile, the teen on the receiving end of the stimulation was feeling slightly overwhelmed from the new sensation. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. With every motion of the tongue, he felt a shiver rock his body and induce a state of breathlessness in him. It was weird, but, above all, it was a massive turn on that made his dick rock hard.

“Kiba! Kiba, please! I need more!”

The words sounded almost muffled to Kiba's ear. He had entered his beast-like state of mind, where his instincts dictated his actions. Still, having his mate making himself vulnerable to him, begging him, even, to proceed with the exploration of this new side of their love life, turned the already burning fire in his stomach into a blazing inferno. Kiba had gotten a taste of Naruto, and now he wanted to devour him.

Sitting up, the Inuzuka inserted obscenely two fingers into his mouth, coating them in a thick film of spit. He pulled them out and began to smear the slob on his dick, to lubricate it. He lined up with Naruto's entrance and asked: “Are you ready?”

The Uzumaki nodded. “Yeah, but go slow, ok?”

The brunette touched the tip of the fleshy ring and began to push. He could feel the pucker stretching deliciously around his dick's head, but, upon noticing his mate wincing, stopped. “Am I hurting, you? Should we stop?”

“No! I expected it to sting a little. Keep going, I'll get used to it. If I need us to stop, I'll tell you.”

Trusting his mate, Kiba carried on. Because of his large prick, the dog boy had tor stretch Naruto quite a bit, and, as an added consequence, when the dick's head passed through the other teen's hole, he ended up slamming his whole cock into Naruto's ass. The soft moist fabric of the blonde's walls pressed deliciously against Kiba's cock.

“Fuuuuuuuck.”

It was like magic. For the first time, they had a physical connection that truly complemented their union. Never had they felt as together as this.

“How do you feel? Does it hurt?”

“It's amazing, Kiba, you're making me so full. I feel complete.”

The canine teen couldn't hold back any longer and started to gently piston his penis in and out of his mate. Embracing the heat of the moment, they clashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. The trust his mate had in him and the way he could just possess Naruto in his entirety awoke Kiba to a brand new set of primal instincts, which were being extremely satisfied right now. He also developed a new appreciation for his own penis's mushroom tip, due to the absolutely delectable sensation that it brought both him and Naruto when it caught on and stretched the blonde's pink hole. 

In turn, said blonde's heart was racing as his lover's cock kept thrusting into him, touching all sorts of pleasureful spots within him he had no clue existed. He could feel their bond reaching a new level of closeness. After all, if you can trust a guy enough to allow him to shove his dick in your ass, what can't you trust him with?

It did not take long for Kiba's animalistic state of mind to make him pick up the pace. The room was filled with obscene sounds of skin slapping skin, as Kiba's balls rhythmically battered against Naruto's ass cheeks and the blonde's meaty dick drummed against their solid abs. 

Betwixt deep breaths, the beast boy announced: “I'm cumming!” Past a few more frantic thrusts, Kiba slammed his cock all the way in. His plump balls contracted and launched his essence into Naruto, marking his mate with his own scent. 'Mine!' His subconscious shouted. Spent, he crashed down, feeling his lover embrace him against his chest.

Naruto began giving tender kisses to the top of Kiba's head. “I love you, Kiba. That was so good. I felt like we were one.”

The brunette, after having convalesced, looked up to meet his whiskered lover's gaze. “I know what you mean. I love you too.” Suddenly, he realized. “Wait, did you finish?” 

“It's fine.” Naruto countered lazily.

Except it wasn't. All of Kiba's senses were screaming at him to satisfy his mate to completion.

“I can't explain it, but I need to make you finish.”

This was not Naruto's first exposure to the Inuzuka animal-like behaviors. This condition inherent to his brunette's upbringing and genetic inheritance caused them to clash often when they first started dating. Something about showing dominance and becoming the alpha of the relationship. There was no guide book to navigate Kiba's moods, it was all trial and error, but, with practice, the blonde had managed to obtain a fairly good grasp on his lover's occasional whims. Together they had reached an understanding where Naruto would help accommodate Kiba's animal urges and, in turn, Kiba would train himself to get a better grasp of his actions to prevent this side of him from hindering their relationship.

This was one of those times where Naruto had to help satiate his lover's need.

“Ok, I get it.” He laughed. “I'm all yours.”

Eagerly, the canine teen crawled down to his mate's crotch level and started going to town on the massive cock, like a dog with a juicy bone. He licked the dick all over, by the base, the tip, under the foreskin, the front, the back, the sides. No part went untouched by Kiba's slimy appendage. With the continuous teasing of the blonde, he could feel the beast withing being sated. Finally closing his lips around the bullet-shaped prick, the human mutt began blowing his partner in earnest. 

His jaw muscles began to sting from having his mouth wide open from the sheer girth of the thick cock for such a duration of time, but he soldiered on. He made himself take as much of the cock as he could, feeling the hung cock pop into his throat, however, due to the sheer size of the dick, he couldn't go past thirteen centimeters (5.1 inches). To make up for the rest of the length, he grabbed the penis by the base and began to pump in synchrony with his head bobbing. His other hand was busy with caressing and gently pulling and squeezing Naruto's fat nuts. By this point, the target of Kiba's lusty attention was panting and squirming from the treatment. Naruto didn't even bother giving his partner a warning, knowing that, in the state of mind he was in, it would only fall to deaf ears. And so, Naruto surrendered himself to the pleasure and released his seed into Kiba's willing receptacle.

The Inuzuka lapped up the essence, feeling its scent attach to him, marking with a great measure of pride as Naruto's mate. At last, the beast was quelled.


	5. A promise

They cuddled on the bed, recovering from their new and exerting experience.

It was Naruto who broke the silence. “There is something I need to tell you.”

Kiba immediately sat up. “I knew it! I hurt you, didn't I? I was just thinking I was too rough, but I just couldn't hold back.”

“No, silly! The sex was great, I loved it. We should start doing it more often. What I wanted to tell you was actually a secret of mine.”

Now that his panic had been disarmed, Kiba was curious. “A secret?”

“Yeah...I've been thinking of what you said yesterday, about being together in the long term, and realized that I really want that. Growing apart would hurt me a lot. So, if we're in this together for the foreseeable future, there is something about me you need to know. Do you remember how the village treated me when we were kids?”

Kiba did remember. He had always thought that the Konoha populace's conduct towards Naruto was excessively harsh, hateful even, for what was effectively a harmless prankster bidding for attention. “Yeah, I know. The villagers were unnecessarily cruel with you.”

“Right, well, the reason they were so hateful is that I am what's known in the ninja world as a Jinchuriki. To stop the Kyuubi's rampage, the fourth Hokage sealed it in me, and many people projected their fear and hate onto me because of it.”

Sensing his mate's desperation at the thought of being rejected, Kiba was quick to embrace him and whispered sweet supporting words to him. “I love you, Naruto, you know this. There's no way something like that could ever make me stop loving you. It must have been tough, huh? But look at you now, you have me, you have our friends, you even have Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Lady Tsunade. So many people that care about you.”

Naruto hugged back fiercely, tears dripping from his eyes. “But I'm worried. There's this group of terrorists named Akatsuki filled with strong missing-nin such as Uchiha Itachi, and they are hunting down Jinchiriki for their tailed beasts. If we weren't lucky enough to have someone like granny Chiyo with us during my last mission to Suna, Gaara would be dead right now. What if they come after you to get to me? I couldn't bear to see you killed because of the stupid fox, Kiba.”

He kept his expression under control, although within Kiba was absolutely rabid! Some shady fucks were trying to kill his mate, and he was being treated as if he could do nothing about it! “Listen to me, Naruto, and listen well. I don't care if the Sage of Six Paths himself was after you, I'm not letting anyone lay a hand on you, you hear me? We'll train like crazy until no one can stand up to us. I promise I will always be there for you and I won't let anyone harm you.”

Naruto was speechless by the magnitude of the devotion his lover had for him. “Kiba...”.

They maintained their embrace as Kiba did his best to soothe his mate. Both of them were tired from the eventful morning. It was too late for breakfast, they would have to catch an early lunch, but, for now, recovering was the couple's priority.

And recover they did. The rest of their stay at the Land of Hot Water was dedicated to celebrating their reinvigorated bond and enjoying themselves. After all, opportunities like this didn't come often, and, in regards to the Akatsuki menace on the horizon, they decided to live life to the max. Unfortunately, hot springs and festival can't last forever, it was time to return home. They checked out of the Fox and the Hound, gave their goodbyes to Annya, and took off to the treetops.

Once they neared the gates of Konohagakure, they leaped down to the dirt road. As they entered the village, Naruto entwined his fingers with Kiba's, to the brunette's pleasant surprise. No longer would they hide in their own home. Kiba was his most special bond. To pretend it wasn't there would be insulting the deep connection they had managed to cultivate. And so, they walked hand in hand through the boulevard that led to the Administrative offices, paying no mind to the passing glances thrown their way. They reported their mission's success to the Hokage and spent the rest of the day together.

Hard times will surely be upon them, but united, they truly believe that there was nothing they couldn't overcome.

(Time-skip into the near future)

It did not take long for Konoha's rumor mill to be set of fire. Many found the couple endearing and were glad to see progressive change begin to sprout in their village, others were fairly judgmental, though, upon closer inspection, these were people that held former prejudice towards Naruto due to the Nine-tailed Fox.

Kiba was grateful for his clan's acceptance of his relationship with Naruto. The pack mentality helped its members being receptive to the idea, by having them value their family member's happiness over tradition. Plus, if anyone tried to start shit, they would get put into the dirt by their ferocious Clan-head. Still, it was not a cakewalk.

By taking a male mate, Kiba was putting the succession of the Inuzuka main house lineage at risk, and this resulted in a lot of attrition between him and his mother. Inuzuka Tsume had no personal issue with her offspring's choice of partners, but, as leader of the Inuzuka, she had a responsibly to ensure the prosperity of her Clan. And so, they bickered back and forth for days, with Tsume appealing to Kiba's clan pride and duties as appointed heir, and Kiba appealing to his mother's love. Eventually, Kiba introduced his lover to his immediate family by inviting him to a household dinner. It was then that Tsume realized the extent of the bond between her son and the whiskered blonde, rapidly accepting Naruto into their pack.

The very next day, a clan meeting was summoned so Tsume could announce that Kiba's position as heir was revoked and that his older sister, Hana, would be assuming the role.

It stung his pride to abandon his future role as head of the Inuzuka clan, something he had been preparing and striving towards for many years, but, in his heart, Kiba knew it was a small concession for the ability to establish a life with Naruto without being at odds with his family.

Despite the downturns, it wasn't all bad. Their group of friends received the news with approval, largely inspired by Yamanaka Ino's encouragement. Some like Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino had seen it coming a mile away and knew it had only been a matter of time until their friends got together. The only person to lash out of them was Hinata, not that they blamed her.

Hinata had been deeply infatuated by Naruto for a long time, and Kiba knew it. The heartbreak of having the blonde committing to someone else before she had even managed to confess, was only exacerbated by the bitter feelings of betrayal she now held for her Inuzuka teammate. In an uncharacteristic show of sensibility, Kiba respected Hinata's feelings and gave her about a week's worth of time to sort through her emotions, before gently approaching her to explain his feelings for the common object of their affections. Understanding her teammate's feelings better than anyone else, the Byakugan wielder, begrudgingly, accepted the relationship. In the end, Hinata realized she wanted her friends to be happy, even if she couldn't partake in said happiness. And, as such, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata were at peace once more.

Eventually, the rumor turned to well-known truth, and life carried on. Having acclimated to being out and proud, the couple moved in together and they never hid their love ever again.


	6. Twice the fun (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the kinkiest smut I've written so far, with a very short lead up to it in the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion of: "A Familiar Smell".
> 
> I set out to complete this in a week and accomplished this goal. Overall, I am quite satisfied!
> 
> The story was left purposefully open, just in case I want to pick it back up someday. There are definitely more fantasies to explore!
> 
> I am open to suggestions for future works, although I can't make any promises. :P
> 
> If you followed the whole story up to this point I hope you enjoyed it! :)

(Six years after. 31st of October)

His clothes were a mess from the run back home, but to Naruto, it was worth it, so he could reach Konoha in time for his birthday. He debriefed his mission to Kakashi-sensei, who was the most recently appointed Hokage, and made a quick pace to his and Kiba's house once he was done.

In his youth, Naruto used to dread his birthday, for it was a reminder of how alone he was. On this day the most hateful villagers would be particularly agitated and, if he wasn't careful, he could get into some really unpleasant, borderline dangerous, situations. This fear, which stuck with him even in his teen years, went away with the inclusion of Kiba to his life. When his man discovered how this day had been tarnished for him by the villagers, he did his best to make every single one of Naruto's birthdays feel special. Because of this, Naruto has learned to look forward to the thirty first of October as a happy day.

The moment he stepped into their house, he could immediately tell Kiba had a surprise in store for him. First of all, the expected clacking of Akamaru's nails on the floor as he rushed to meet him was absent, meaning the dog was out which only occurred when they needed privacy. Secondly, a welcoming flowery smell filled the air and the ambient brightness was dim, with only a trail of candles lighting a path to their room. He entered the room, took a few steps in, and stopped to enjoy the sight of a naked Kiba sprawled over their bed, looking like the embodiment of carefree. “Hey beautiful, how did you know I was in town?”

The Inuzuka grinned. “By now I can recognize your scent from miles away. After all, I've become 'intimately' acquainted with it. I've drawn you a bath, go get ready. I have an exciting time waiting for you. Today we can do whatever you want.”

“Anything?” Naruto inquired with half-lidded eyes.

“Anything, babe”

The blonde entered their suite's bathroom and stripped-down, taking special care with his pendant. Plunging one foot at a time and sitting down he sunk into the bath's water, which appeared to be the source of the pleasant aroma that permeated their house. He released a sigh of relief as the enveloping warmth soothed his muscles, driving him into a deeply relaxed state. The bath felt amazing against his skin, which he calmly rubbed for a few minutes, freeing himself from the sweat and dirt built up during his travels. Any other day, Naruto would have stayed in for far longer, but, right now, a far more tempting distraction was waiting for him in his bedroom. So he stood out of the water and began to towel himself dry, not bothering too much with his hair, knowing that in an hour or so he and Kiba would be both needing another bath.

Naked, Naruto returned to the room and joined the smiling brunette on the bed. Kiba rolled his body over onto the blonde's, who grabbed him by the hips and started to kiss him. Leaning back, the Inuzuka asked: “So, what would you like to do?”

“I want to top you.” Naruto answered in a sultry tone.

“Alright, I had a feeling you'd say that. I'm ready for you.”

The blonde flipped them, trapping Kiba beneath him. He grabbed the flask of lube his lover had left on the nightstand and began to kiss and lick his way down Kiba's body until he reached the groin where he planted a ticklish kiss. He squirted a generous dollop of lubricant gel onto his right hand's fingers. With his remaining hand, the blonde took hold of a pillow and slotted it under Kiba's pelvis to make him comfortable. “Spread yourself for me, please.”

Happy to oblige, the wild man arched and spread his legs to reveal all of himself to his mate.

After admiring the cute hole for a few seconds, the whiskered ninja coated his lover's entrance with the lube and inserted one digit, hooking it upwards to massage the walnut-shaped gland within. This was one of many lessons learned to make having sex with Kiba possible. Due to the portentous dimensions of his penis, penetrating Kiba was not as straight forward of a process as the first time they tried anal. Spit just didn't cut it, and, without proper stretching, Kiba would just get hurt, as was once the case. 

'Never again.' He thought.

The stimulus drew soft hums from the Inuzuka, who, despite him having full confidence in Naruto, knew that his mate was still afraid to hurt him, and thus required lots of positive feedback on his actions to feel confident in touching Kiba with this kind of intimacy.

Once deeming his lover ready, Naruto joined his middle finger to his index and stared slowly scissoring the hole.

“Ah! Yeah, Naruto. Like that.”

Feeling encouraged, it didn't take the blonde much longer to add his ring finger to the pistoning and curling motions that were milking Kiba's prostate. The brunette could feel the precum being pushed out of his mushroom prick in a pleasing string of fluid.

Naruto checked if his lover was ready by pushing in his fingers as far as he could. Judging by the easy stretch, he concluded that Kiba's muscles had relaxed enough for them to start. He picked up the lubricant bottle and applied a dose over his now rigid dick, which he proceeds to slowly massage when he noticed the hungry look his lover was throwing him.

He planted a quick peck on Kiba's lips. “I'm gonna start pushing, tell me if I need to stop.”

Naruto rubbed his dick's head against the hole, picturing how obscenely stretched it will soon look around his cock . Tentatively, he began poking the entrance, applying pressure, and relieving it in bursts. The warmth of the opening felt extremely enticing against his bullet-shaped prick, but Naruto held strong to make sure Kiba was ready as possible for the penetration.

Realizing that if he said nothing his mate would take forever to get started, the Inuzuka protested. “C'mon, Naruto, I'm ready! Stop teasing and fuck me already!”

Surrendering himself to lust, the Uzumaki began to slowly shove inch after glorious inch of his huge cock into Kiba's ass. The brunette felt the expected sting of the cock spreading his insides, and commenced his deep breathing exercise to keep his muscles relaxed.

When Naruto noticed his lover was having a little bit of trouble taking him in, he gently pulled out. “Let's try another position. Get on all fours, we'll try doggy style, your favorite.”

Assuming the position on his knees and elbows, and with his back arched, Kiba cheekily shook his ass. The blonde's eyes followed the back and forth movement, almost as his lover's ass was trying to hypnotize him, and adding to the heat building in his belly. Wanting to give some sass back, Naruto slapped Kiba's right ass cheek, making them both shake in pleasure at the sting. 

He grabbed onto Kiba's hips, lined up his cock with the light brown opening again, and in a swift thrust pushed the full length of his shaft into the tight hole. Both of them gasped in pleasure. Naruto from the tightness and warmth of his lover's chasm, and Kiba from the tremendous feeling of fullness. As predicted, the flesh and skin of the asshole were spread thin by the hefty girth of Naruto's member, making the lewd sight of their physical union a massive turn on for the blonde.

The feeling of being connected, almost as if Naruto was melting and fusing with Kiba's flesh, becoming as one, paired with the doggy style position flipped all sorts of switches in Kiba's brain. Today his instincts were happy to concede to Naruto as the alpha male.

The blonde gyrated his hips, forcing his cock to stir his lover's insides. By this point Kiba was getting pretty worked up, his blush spreading from his face to his chest, perspiration being summoned to cool his scalding skin, and deep breaths drawing in precious oxygen. Naruto was getting equally turned on, and it was then that a kinky idea came to mind.

“Hey, love. I want to try something new.”

“What?”

Instead of verbally answering, Naruto opted to show Kiba what he wanted. Bringing his hands into a cross formation, he called forth his signature jutsu, the Shadow Clone Technique. With a puff of smoke, a copy of an equally naked and erect Naruto popped into existence.

At first, Kiba was confused, but, upon noticing the extra Naruto in the room, he began to shake in anticipation. Naruto wasn't just going to fuck him, the blonde was going to make him his bitch. The clone knelled on the bed in front of the Inuzuka, its imposing meat stick dangling before the brunette's face.

“I want you to suck that dick, Kiba.”

He eagerly complied, opening his mouth and enveloping the swollen head with his lips. The scent and flavor acted as if aphrodisiacs, that made synapses fire in the area of Kiba's brain addicted to all things Naruto. Being unable to hold back any longer, Naruto began plowing into his lover, his huge cock rubbing all the right spots within Kiba's ass.

It was a surreal experience. Over their years of sexual experimentation, they had never welcomed a third party into the action. Furthermore, they never got to see themselves having sex from a third-person perspective. Seeing Kiba sucking on his clone's schlong from the outside evoked a voyeuristic feeling that set Naruto's arousal levels to new heights. Likewise, observing the real Naruto fucking the Inuzuka threw the clone into a profound lustful state. However, the most affected one was Kiba himself, who was getting spit-roasted by two meaty dicks.

The brunette was lost to ecstasy, brought by the overwhelming sensation of being so thoroughly dominated. Suddenly, he felt Naruto grab his weeping dick and teasingly start to jerk it at a tortuously slow pace. He released an animalistic moan.

Naruto wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer. The feel of Kiba's walls clenching around his manhood was simply too amazing. He accelerated the pace with which he slammed his hips against his lover's ass, obscene sounds resonating through their bodies. Soon enough, he was cumming into Kiba, emptying in pent up nuts into the brunette's rear with a long drawn out moan. After a couple of instances to get his bearings, he unhurriedly pulled out of Kiba, resulting in a dense stream of white cum to spew out of the now puffy and reddened hole. A feeling of pride swelled in Naruto at the sight of the well-fucked opening, a feeling of: 'I wrecked his hole, and he liked it!'

They flipped Kiba back on his back, so Naruto could lay over his body whilst continuing to languidly masturbate his lover in purposefully measured rhythm. The brunette was desperate for release and was forced to choke down sobs due to the lengthy cock in his mouth. He wasn't the only one, though. 

The Shadow clone was also feeling the strain. He knew it was likely that he would disperse upon reaching orgasm, so he was doing his absolute best to last and enjoy what remains of his limited time. 

Ten more minutes passed. By then, even Naruto was impressed at both the clone's and his lover's stamina. It seemed Kiba was committing to finishing last, despite the sorry state of his angry swollen dick and almost irritated balls. 

At last, the clone could not delay his climax any longer. In a roar of relief, the Shadow clone came furiously into Kiba's moist chasm and promptly vanished. What Naruto wasn't expecting, however, was for the full force of the built-up gratification and orgasm of the clone to transfer back to him, resulting in a nearly violent orgasm that shook his body, coercing his semi-hard penis to shoot another load all over Kiba's abdomen. 

Finally, now that his mate had been well and truly satiated, the deftly fucked man was free to cum. Pouring every experienced erotic stimulus, scent, taste, sound, and visual of the last half-hour into a singular sublime moment of pleasureful relief, which was accompanied by a shout that will have surely scared their neighbors. 

Both of them were far too spent to even consider moving, opting instead to fall asleep.

In their way, they were happy, and they were together, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for the Naruto fandom, a series I love and have avidly consumed fanfic of. 
> 
> I confess that I had an easier time writing the character-driven bits over the explicit scenes, and, overall found it enjoyable. 
> 
> It definitely made me interested in writing a non-explicit adventure centric Naruto fic. Only time will tell, though.
> 
> Meanwhile, stay safe guys.
> 
> Much love,  
> The_Giraffe.


End file.
